satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Shopkeep
}} |first = "Information" |last = "Monumental Shipment" |species = Demon|relationships = Satan - Mutual dislike Natalie McAllister - Acquaintance}} '''The Shopkeep '''is a demon that works in a hole-in-the-wall black market that sells mystic and unscrupulous items. As the End of Days draws near, he has become a recluse of sorts, and refuses to associate himself more than need be with the rest of the Fallen. Appearance Shopkeep appears to be slightly taller than Natalie. He has ruffled, tawny hair that fades into an undercut in the back. He has sharp, amber eyes with low lids and thin, pointed eyebrows. His nose and face shape share the same slim and angular qualities, and both his nose and chin jut slightly upward at the tips. He has thick, elongated cartilage cuffs on both of his ears that he interestingly kept as gold, in contrast to the iron or silver piercings rest of the Fallen have. His style emulates vintage 70s prep. He sports pastel dress shirts with either sweater vests or suspenders, paired with slacks. He sometimes wears bow ties as well. He also dons a permanent scowl or mask of displeasure on his face at all times. Shopkeep has multiple blue tattoos, chest to navel. His uppermost tattoo, a blue flower with four petals and four extending vines span his left pectoral. Below that, six blue wisps curl across his abdomen. His lowermost tattoo is a large, open eye that covers his entire navel, and bears a striking resemblance to the eyes on the masks medic angels wear in Heaven. He also has a fair share of scars on his upper body. Two parallel scars above his collarbone, two small scars on his right pectoral, two long scars on his right forearm, three smaller ones on his left, four horizontal scars on his abdomen, and one large, bolt-shaped scar that extends from his left shoulder to his sternum. Personality Shopkeep is a no-nonsense type of demon, as one should be if they are managing a shop filled with priceless, supernatural items. He likes to keep both himself and his shop under the radar as much as possible, and handles business transactions discreetly for this reason. He is rigid and direct in trade and in his mannerisms. He is easily agitated with people who do not uphold the same strict standards of formality that he does. History Not much has been revealed about Shopkeep's background, but it is known that he regrets falling from Heaven with Lucifer. He has said before that he wishes to spend the majority of his time away from Satan and his followers, despite the fact that he was once one of them, and at one point, it is even suggested that he ratted Ipos Kabakoff out to Heaven for helping Satan (Uriel mentions a "narc" before killing Ipos and Sheila Seelendfreund). Nowadays, Shopkeep seems to side more with the angels than demons. Plot away]]Shopkeep is first introduced when Natalie McAllister and Satan enter his establishment on the day the Apocalypse begins. When Shopkeep recognizes Satan, he is visibly displeased, as he knows why Satan is here: to find out where Ipos Kabakoff is. Shopkeep has this information, but refuses to give it to Satan, saying that Ipos' book is not for sale. Before their altercation can escalate, Natalie interrupts and says she wants to add a golden angel feather she found to their purchase. Shopkeep repeats that the book is not for sale, and Satan counters that he does not need the book, only the information inside. Begrudgingly, Shopkeep complies and Satan leaves with the information he needs."Information" Shopkeep is sparsely seen from then on, and only appears in a cameo when the "explosion" at Thirsties is covered on the news. He is shown calmly listening to the story on the television in his shop, suggesting he might have had a hand in informing the angels of Satan seeking out Ipos."No Retribution Here" Months later, Natalie comes back to Shopkeep's shop, claiming that the feather she bought from him whispers to her when she tries to sleep. She wants it off her hands, but Shopkeep says that supernatural items doing supernatural things does not warrant a return. As she tries convincing him otherwise, she touches the feather casually, and it bursts into a flare of light. Shopkeep yells at Natalie not to touch it and grabs it from her himself, subsequently leading into his becoming the vessel of God. It turns out Natalie's feather was a blessed feather. Blessed feathers are ultimately vessels for God to channel himself through and possess the being holding it. Shopkeep happens to be that unlucky being."God" ]] After God possesses him, Shopkeep suffers from non-stop crying, body aches, and no memory of the days after the incident. Because of this, he hates Natalie, and he lets her know that the next time she and Satan come into his shop. However, after Satan defends her, Shopkeep leaves her alone and rings him up. But before Satan and Natalie can leave, Shopkeep asks Satan if he knows anything about a "monumental shipment" he will be receiving soon, referring to his wings, most likely to taunt or embarrass him. Satan replies that he has "no clue," and he and Natalie depart."Monumental Shipment" Relationships * Satan - Shopkeep and Satan are not on the best of terms, and probably have not been for a while. He considers Satan to be a nuisance because of his role in the End of Days, and has refused to sell to him in the past because of this. Satan does not seem to mind being around Shopkeep, but Shopkeep still tries to avoid him and his followers. * Natalie McAllister - Shopkeep also considers Natalie a nuisance, but more so because her klutziness could possibly become a liability in his shop of priceless objects. While he is frequently annoyed by her presence, he does not seem to hate her, and often regards her in a playfully sarcastic manner. However, after the blessed feather incident, Shopkeep acts more hostile towards her and even goes so far as to ban her from his shop. Trivia * Shopkeep does not want the End of Days to come because his shop has been having excellent business. * Until he was possessed by God, Shopkeep had never missed a day of work. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Minor Characters